thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Roar Returns: Chapter 1
The Dark Roar returns: the next generation Prologue About 6 months passed after Kiara and Kovu had gotten married, Kion had been exiled, Rafiki had done his painting and the guard that was led by Jasiri had been 'disbanded'. Kiara was feeling worried about bestowing the role of the lion guard on one of her cubs because of what happened to Kion AND Scar due to her being 4 months pregnant. "Dad, do you ever try to have children before Kopa?" Kiara asked her dad. "Yes, we tried but they were both stillborn still was while the Pridelands were still recovering from Scar's reign. We called them 'Chaka' and 'Aisha' but they never got to see the world as you have at all" Simba explained, sadly. "Yeah… but that has given me an idea" Kiara smiled. Makini, Rafiki's apprentice who had just reached adulthood was going to help Kiara with her soon-to-be-born cub. She was a young adult dainty mandrill (Who was a bit taller than Rafiki) with grey fur covering her body with a pale gray underbelly with bands of dark brown fur, which are longer near her hands towards her hands and feet, brown fur collars her neck, a slightly lighter yet still dark brown fur was on top her head, pink hands, feet and muzzle, grey face which rims around the eyes with blue stripes settling just underneath, a large magenta 'stripe', which ends just before her eyebrows on her nose and reaching towards her forehead, olive green eyes and petit sharp teeth. Some more time passed as her first born was born whom she named 'Chaka' in memory of the brother she never knew. He had Kovu's green eyes, a mix of creamy brown and pale golden tone tempered by the creamy hues muzzle, paws, and underbelly with dark eye shades like his dad and auburn and golden tone with creamy hues fur along with a dark brown hair tuft and creamy brown tail tuft. About four months later, her second cub was born. She had blue eyes (like Nala), dark eye shades, a mix of brownish-gold fur and a dark brown tail tip. Kiara and Kovu named her 'Aisha' in memory of her stillborn sister. Then something happened which shocked the whole Pridelands! Kiara then had a THIRD cub 3 months later. He had reddish-brown eyes (like his mother), auburn fur with a creamy brown muzzle, paws, and underbelly (like his dad) but a dark red head tuft and tail tip like Mufusa, Simba and Kion. Kiara called him 'Haki' but Kovu christened the nickname 'Enzi'. Word spread fast through the land until everyone even the animals in the outlands knew about the three cubs including Kion and Scar! Chapter 1- the lead up to the new guard! A few years flew by as all three cubs (at different ages) were now at the estimated age where they could talk fully (so 8,7 and 6 in human years). In this time Simba had stepped down as king to let Kiara take over with Kovu assisting her and Tiifu to be moral support. Chaka had just woken up in the royal den and wanted to do some exploring. "Calm down, little prince. Your mother will be coming to give you another lesson on your future role" Jasiri laughed, playfully. "Sorry, 'Aunty' Jasiri but I really want to explore the Pridelands for once" Chaka replied in a cheeky tone. The cubs called Jasiri 'Aunty' because she was good friends with their uncle Kion before the event everyone has called 'the dark fall' and since she helps look after the cubs occasionally. She too had a relative as young as the cubs called Kiburi. She was a young hyena with a grey pelt with dark grey stripes and spots along her back, shoulder and legs with a partial dark mane extended from her forehead to in-between her shoulder blades, leg legs and black with a pinkish-grey tail which is the same as her underbelly and brown eyes. She was training to one day overthrown Janja completely and convince the males (including her father) to reform one day and is the strongest hyena after Jasiri with the help of Jasiri's sister Madoa. "I'm up now" Kiara chuckled as she came out of the den. "Mum! So when are we learning today?" Chaka asked. "Well, remember when I told you about what parts of the land you will rule someday?" Chaka nodded. "You see it won't just be you that can go out and drive out intruders like the bad hyenas so the ones who aren't as nice as our friend Jasiri here. There was once a group of animals called the lion guard who would defend the Pridelands from intruders and anything that could disrupt the circle of life but both your great-great uncle Scar and your uncle Kion were given the power known as the roar of the elders where when you roar, the past kings roar with you making your roar a very powerful force." Kiara began. ''-Flashback-'' Scar had gotten his scar from his first failed attempt at humiliating Mufasa and wanted to try and get rid if Mufasa so he could teach his dad a lesson.* However the other guard members didn't approve of them and stood their ground. "You'll regret ever choosing to side with me!" Scar cried as he invoked the roar at them, killing them when they hit the floor at a fast impact but then his lion head mark vanished. "You abused the roar, Taka. Now you can never use it again" Muafasa stated. Scar growled. "Mark my words, you'll never expect the darkness to pin you down" Scar hissed. Muafasa didn't know what that meant but the two were forced to go through Udugu which they had to fake for the sake of their mother before Muafsa finally became king and married Sarabi. ''-end of flashback-'' "However Scar used it to destroy (as in KILL) his guard when they refused to kill your great-grandfather Mufasa -who's always watching from the sky- and as for Kion… the event known as 'the dark fall' happened. He killed my older brother Kopa with an attack that was aimed for your grandfather Simba. He was exiled immediately and has been living with your great-grandfather Nyekundu's pride far away in the backlands. But Nyekundu is long dead now." Kiara finished. "Wait why are you telling me this? Those two were the second-born so….Oh! You mean Aisha…?" Chaka began. Kiara nodded. "I'm telling you this first because even the future king or queen needs to be aware of what their sibling's role will be" Kiara smiled. "So when are you going to tell her?" Chaka asked. "Soon, now then do you remember where Badili lives?" Kiara tested him. "He lived in the backlands in the Mirihi Forest" Chaka answered. "Good. Well his niece Abasi is very eager to meet you someday so once your training for the week is over I can send a message out so you two can meet" Kiara stated. "Really? That would be great!" Chaka exclaimed while beaming. "Don't worry, just because her name means stern doesn't mean she always is" Kiara laughed. "Oh and at some point another advisor will join Makini when you take over from me" Kiara added with a smile. XXXXXXXX In the outlands… Dogo's sister was now leader of Rei Rei's pack since all of her brothers had grown up and found someone to have more pups. Her name was Ujinga. She was now a medium sized slender jackal (like her mother), around the same size as her brother. Like him, she is a creamy brown jackal with a beige underbelly, muzzle and paws. Her back, bushy tail tip, and the top of her head are black in colour. A large tuft of dark navy fur flows over her forehead. Her eyes are teal and her round nose is dark brown. Her main brother Dogo came running into the cave. "Ujinga! Did you hear the news?!" Dogo cried. "What is it, brother?" Ujinga sighed. "Kiara has three cubs and only two of them will get a special role in the Pridelands" Dogo squeaked. "WHAT?! Does Kion and Janja know? The vultures are already passing on the news. What do you plan to do?" Goigoi exclaimed. "Mother, what do you suggest?" Ujinga asked. "Remember when I taught your brothers about 'Jackal Style'? Why not try to plead with this third cub to help us in the outlands somehow so we can get more food so your generation of pups don't die of starvation" Rei Rei suggested. "Thanks mother. Now we just wait to see what the new lion guard will look like since the last one was a pathetic mix of animals that ended with a hyena taking over" Ujinga pondered. XXXXXXX -2 days later- "I'm going to do WHAT?!" a voice cried. "You're going to assemble the new lion guard but you need to see if they match up the members needed. Yes, you're allowed to pick anyone, doesn't have to be just lions since um we're a bit low on cubs at the moment" Kiara replied as she indicated to Vitani's cub playing near Pride Rock. Vitani's cub was called Shani. She had Vitani's dark rims, cyan (a mix of Vitani's deep blue eyes and Mhteeu's green eyes) eyes with dark eyes rims with a mix of moderate vermilion and dark golden fur. Her father was secretly Mhteeu but only 3 lions close to Vitani knew about it. The one who had cried out was Aisha. "What if I do what both Scar and Kion did?!" She exclaimed in shock and dread. "You won't. Every four weeks, one of the previous guard members will come over and guide you on how to lead your group as mini training to prepare you for this role so don't worry. Oh and if you want we can hold special events to see who's the fastest, strongest, bravest and keenest of sight." Kiara suggested. "Like a competition? Did Scar ever do that for his guard?" Aisha asked, nervously. "Well yes he did but Kion for some reason didn't, he just knew all of his friends fit the 'job description' and picked them." Kiara replied. Rafiki stood underneath Pride rock and smiled. "it's time I show you the special den" Rafiki stated as he took Aisha through the vines and into the lair of the lion guard. Aisha saw the painting of Kion attacking Kopa and his shadow morphing into Scar in the background. "So that's my uncle Kion" Aisha sighed. "You'll be using this place if you need to train or hold meetings with your team once you've chosen them. Well we should probably go talk to Kiara, Jasiri, Badilli, that gorilla king over from that mountain overhead, Hadithi, Swala (a gazelle who's a leader of her herd) and Ujinga about what come be proposed as a way of finding out who is suitable for the next Lion Guard and for the continuing peace in the Pridelands since Zira died" Rafiki stated. "Ok, let's go" Aisha sighed as she followed Rafiki to the royal den where Kiara was going to hold the meeting. Will the meeting go smoothly and how will Aisha decide what will be held to determine who should be part of the new guard. Will Ujinga plan an attack as soon as the new guard has been formed and what about dear Kion? (He's coming back a bit later) Stay tuned to find out…. Oh yeah, I'm continuing the story as best as I can. Oh the bit about Scar holding a competition in order to choose his guard members was a small reference to one of my fave fanfictions I'm currently reading called 'Taka's guard' by ArizonaSivy (Thank you for letting me reference your story!). I'm still trying to figure out who would fit best for the new guard as I'm doing my best to create more next gen characters and try to make them a bit different from their relatives in some way. I might even include rouge lion characters so they're not all related to the main LK/LG characters (Minus Kion, Scar and Bunga as I don't think Bunga would be likely to try and find a mate since we haven't seen any other honey badgers BUT him). Also thank you to FanficFan920 for suggesting ideas for a sequel, you're a great help to me! :D Also no, just because Bunga was adopted by Timon and Pumbaa and Simba is sort of his adopted brother doesn't mean he's royalty (I don't mean you can't be family if you're adopted; of course you can! But I don't see Bunga as royalty and never will. I don't think this lion royal family works that way at all as it's different from real life). Here's the character list so far: Chaka (means Great king in Swahili and Life in Hebrew.) - after Kiara's sibling before Kopa who was miscarriage Aisha (means 'Life' in Swahili) Enzi (means Powerful-chosen name by Kovu, himself and Kion-) also known as Haki(Meaning Justice and truth) by Kiara: Vitani and Mhteeu's cub, Shani means Marvellous in Swahili Jasiri and Asante's youngest relative, Kiburi which Means pride Dogo's sister, Ujinga which means ignorant Badilli's great niece, Abasi which means stern Nyayo (Means paws)- Malka's mother Machungwa (The male Serval) which means Orange Nyekundu which means red after his mane (Nala's dad) Kisai- One of the Nuka-look-a-like lionesses that trains Kopa Asante (Means thank you)- Jasiri's other older sister from the same series Kopa comes from but appears in a audio book that keeps Kopa company during his 'exile' Afua- an old friend of Kopa's from his childhood(He was meant to be in this but I couldn't find a place to put him in plus no description was ever given to him) Uaminifu- The lioness who spoke in 'Lions of the Outlands' and the second-in-command for Zira before Vitani takes over Maiki-Calmity *That was another reference to 'Taka's guard' by ArizonaSivy, a lion king story I enjoy reading a lot. Some of the events of that story will be referenced as it's 50% cannon in my story's universe. Anyway, um yeah I'm doing this sequel and I'm working on the character list for the story at the same time as the prologue for the Moana story. So minus the sort of boring minor characters seen in the lion guard, who would you like to see return in this story? And remember read and review or Ujinga will unlease 'Jackal style' on you! LK/LG fan Grace, out! Category:The Dark Roar Returns Category:Gracekim12